Yang Sebenarnya
by Gumi Kagenuma
Summary: "Jauhi Hinata Hyuga!"   'DEG' sungguh tak biasa jantung Naruto berdegup kencang seperti ini. Bahkan lebih kencang pada saat dia menembak Sakura secara langsung.  /"Ya jauhin gue lah, Nar," kata Hinata tersenyum kecut.  my second fic v


**PENDAHULUAN : 'Yang Sebenarnya' adalah fic kedua Hana. (pendahuluan macam apa ini? *taboked*)**

**YANG SEBENARNYA**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : NaruHina, slight NaruSaku SasuHina **

**Warning : Sakura disini kelihatan egois. DONT LIKE DONT READ! **

**~dibutuhkan saran, kritik yang membangun~**

**ENJOY :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari sabtu sore. Waktu yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu para remaja. Ya malam minggu, apalagi yang sudah mempunyai pacar. Malam minggu adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengajak pacarmu kencan, dan juga waktu yang sangat romantis untuk 'menembak' sang pujaan hati. Tapi tidak untuk pemuda berambut pirang jabrik.

"Ayolah Sakura angkat teleponnya," kata pemuda itu harap-harap cemas sambil mondar mandir.

'TUT….TUT…nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk cobalah untuk beberapa saat lagi'

"ARGHH! Sial!" pemuda itu membanting HP-nya saking emosinya, kemudian dia mengacak-acak rambutnya. Sungguh, hal ini sangat membuat pemuda bermata biru laut itu galau.

"Naruto? Kau tidak apa-apa, nak?" Tanya ibu sang pemuda itu dari depan pintu kamar sambil memegang gagang telepon rumahnya.

"Mmm…tidak apa-apa kok ma," jawab Naruto berusaha untuk memperlihatkan bahwa dia benar-benar tidak apa-apa.

"Oh ya sudah. Ini ada telepon untukmu, dari Hinata-chan. Uhh mama kangen sama dia," kata Kushina –nama mama Naruto- dengan khasnya yang hiperbola (?)

"Ohehehe, gak gitu juga ma. Kan kemaren Hinata kesini ngerjain PR bareng Naru," ucap Naruto yang agak sweatdrope karena tingkah mamanya itu.

"Ya sudah ya sudah, tuh cepet kamu angkat telepon dari Hinata. Udah nungguin lama tuh. Dadah Naru~ mama masak makan malam dulu," pamit mama Naruto dengan khasnya (sekali lagi) hiperbola oke lebih baik lebay.

BLAM!

Dengan segera Naruto mendekatkan gagang teleponnya ke telinganya untuk menerima telepon dari Hinata.

"Moshi-moshi," katanya.

"Eh Naruto," jawab Hinata dari sebrang telepon.

"Ya, kenapa Hin?" Tanya Naruto.

"Lo tadi kemana pas pelajaran Asuma-sensei?"

"Ng…gue…sakit. Iya tadi gue pusing mendadak. Hehe," kata Naruto beralasan.

"Ah alibi lo jelek. Lo sengaja bolos kan? Hm…Sakura ya?" selidik Hinata. Dan yup! Tepat sasaran!

'Waduh! Si Hinata jadi mind-reader gini sih. Jawab apa gue?" cemas Naruto dalam hati.

"Iya kan gara-gara Sakura?" kata Hinata yang berhasil memojoki Naruto.

"Huhhh yayaya lo bener Hyuga-sama," kata Naruto pasrah.

"Ya ampun Naruto, kenapa lagi? baru aja baikan. Gak ada 2 minggu kali,"

"Ya gitu deh, Hin. Galau nih gue Hin,"

"Cerita lah sama gue,"

"Hm…Senin aja ya, gue mau bantuin mama gue masak," kata Naruto berasalan. Padahal dia takut dimarahi mamanya gara-gara nelepon kelamaan.

"Oh punya mama? Hahahah,"

"Parah lu,"

"Sorry…canda nar hehehe,"

"Dasar primadona primadona gila wkwk, udah ah. Bye,"

"Ok. Bye kumis kucing,"

TUT TUT TUT

"Huh dasar si Hinata," guman Naruto.

Dia memutar bola matanya, kembali menatap HPnya yang tadi ia banting ke tempat tidur. "Sakura…" lirihnya galau.

Hari Senin di Konoha Junior High School (Naruto dkk kelas 3 SMP) *wah sama kayak hana 8D* *gaploked*

Back to story~

Naruto berjalan di koridor kelas dengan tampang lesu akibat nonton bola waktu dini hari, dan tentu saja dia masih kepikiran dengan Sakura pacar tercintanya yang tiba-tiba ngambek tanpa alasan.

"Sakura, lo masih marah sama Naruto?"

JLEB! Naruto kaget bahwa Sakura ada didepan kelasnya. Ia sedang berbicara dengan teman-temannya dengan muka kusut. Maklum lah ngambek.

"Iya nih, kesel banget gue sama Naruto," kata Sakura. Naruto menguping dari kejauhan. Menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menghampiri Sakura.

"Ya, terus lo mau gimana?" kata salah satu teman Sakura yang mempunyai rambut pirang pucat.

"Gak tau gue , Ino," muka Sakura semakin kusut, terlihat sedih."Lo ada usul gak?" Tanya Sakura kepada Ino, temannya.

"Hm…coba deh lo…." Sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tak sengaja mata Ino melihat Naruto yang sedang berdiri. Dan sama dengan Sakura, tampang Naruto terlihat kusut. "Eh itu tuh ada orangnya. Ngomong gih sekarang," kemudian Ino mendorong Sakura dengan paksa, menuju Naruto tentunya

"Aduh Ino!" seru Sakura dengan muka memerah. Dia belum siap untuk berbicara denga Naruto.

"Ah mau urusannya cepat selesai kan? Mumpung ada orangnya tuh~ dah Sakura, Naruto," balas Ino dengan tampang tanpa dosa, meninggalkan pasangan itu berdua.

Hening awalnya, tidak ada pembicaraan. Mereka canggung, tidak tahu ingin mengeluarkan kalimat apa. Sampai akhirnya, sang pemuda lah yang memulai membicaraan.

"Err…Sa-Sakura. Sakura kenapa marah sama aku?" Tanya Naruto to the point.

"Kamu gak tau kenapa aku marah?" ketus Sakura sinis. Membuat Naruto takut, takut Sakura makin marah, atau yang lebih buruk lagi.

"Memangnya aku salah apa? Kamu kasih tahu dong," melas Naruto. Hatinya sungguh was-wes-wos ingin segera ia berbaikan dengan Sakura.

"PIKIR SENDIRI!" ketus Sakura dengan nada yang cukup tinggi hingga seluruh anak yang sedang dikoridor menengok mereka berdua.

"Sakura tunggu!" sayang, Naruto tidak berhasil menghentikan Sakura yang sudah pergi menjauh dari Naruto. "Hinata! Gue butuh Hinata!"

_0*0_

Hinata Hyuga. Seorang gadis manis berambut indigo dan bermata lavender. Pintar dalam semua pelajaran, terutama pelajaran seni musik dan olahraga renang. Sudah pintar, cantik pula, apalagi Hinata berasal dari keluarga yang cukup terpandang. Keluarga Hyuga yang mempunyai perusahaan yang sudah mendunia. Hinata merupakan salah satu primadona di Konoha Junior High yang terlihat anggun dengan rambut indigo yang terurai panjang sampai pinggulnya yang ramping itu juga merupakan sahabat curhat Naruto Uzumaki.

'IX-3' begitulah isi tulisan papan yang berada diatas pintu berwarna abu-abu itu. Di dalamnya terlihat Hinata yang sedang sibuk mengelap biola, benda kesayangnnya itu. Sedang khusyuk-khusyuknya mengelap biola, muncul-lah benda berwarna kuning yang berbentuk jabrik.

"Hinata…," rengek benda –ehem- orang yang mempunyai rambut kuning jabrik itu. Yup! Dialah Naruto Uzumaki.

"Ada apa Naru-chan?" Tanya Hinata dengan mata yang tetap fokus menatap biolanya yang sewarna dengan matanya.

"JANGAN PAKE 'CHAN'!" Naruto semakin merengek. Tampangnya sangat jelek. Itu yang dipikirkan Hinata. (Hana juga *bogem*)

"Hahahaha…iya iya maaf. Ada apa, lek?" kata Hinata yang sekarang menatap Naruto.

"Ng…soal Sakura-chan," kata Naruto memulai curhatnya. Tampangnya langsung berubah menjadi tampang 'cowok galau'

"Lanjutkan," kata Hinata yang siap sedia mendengarkan curahan hati sahabat yang dicintainya itu. Psst…itu rahasia, ya.

"Begini, tadi gue ketemu Sakura didepan kelasnya, terus gue ajak pun gue malu-malu dulu pertamanya…," begitu panjang lebar Naruto bercurhat ria sampai-sampai tak terasa sudah tahun 3001. Oke se-lebay itu.

"Jadi gue harus gimana, Hin? Gue gak tau lagi harus kayak gimana," kata Naruto yang semakin galau.

"Hm…kalo saran gue sih…coba deh lo bicara sama dia sekali lagi. Bicaranya pelan-pelan, Tanya 'mau kamu apa dari aku?' gitu aja. Siapa tau manjur. Siapa tau ya!" usul Hinata yang sudah seperti dokter cinta (?).

KRIIING….(bel masuk berbunyi)

"Oke! Gue ngomongnya pas entar istirahat," tekad Naruto bulat.

"Sip! Good luck ya!" dukung Hinata yang kemudian memasukan biolanya ke tempatnya. Naruto membalikan tubuhnya kedepan dan menyiapkan buku pelajaran kimia.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak," Sapa Anko-sensei.

"Sensei! Kita gak ke lab?" Tanya seorang murid yang bernama Temari itu.

"Untuk kali ini tidak, karena lab kimia sedang dalam perbaikan. Sekarang buka buku kalian halaman 64," perintah Anko-sensei siap mengajar.

"Huuu….," dan dibalas dengan sorakan semua murid kelas IX-3. kecuali Hinata yang sibuk melakukan sesuatu. Apakah yang dilakukan Hinata? APA? APAKAH? Apakah Hinata melakukan…melakukan…*beneran dilelepin ke laut*. Oh, ternyata si mata lavender itu sedang menulis di buku diary-nya. Mari kita intip khu khu khu khu…

Dear diary,

Entah sampai kapan aku akting kayak begini mulu. Bersikap biasa-biasa saja saat Naruto curhat tentang pacarnya itu. Aku tahu Naruto pasti sangat tidak menyadarinya, bahwa sakit disini. Aku tak heran, karena aku sudah terbiasa hidup dibalik topeng ini. Tapi hati tidak bias berbohong, aku cemburu Naruto! Aku cemburu! Oh well, pepatah mengatakan cinta tak harus memiliki. Yah mau tak mau, sesak tak sesak aku terima. Asal Naruto bahagia, aku juga akan bahagia

07-11-2011

"Psst…Hinata! Lo nulis apaan?"

'DEG' Hinata kaget bukan main. Apakah Naruto sempat melihatnya? Membacanya? Arghh Hinata bias sangat malu.

"Gak bukan apa-apa. Mau tau aja lo," kata Hinata yang mencoba menyembunyikan pipinya yang mulai panas, memerah.

'CTUK'

"Aw…," rintih Naruto karena kepalanya terkena lemparan penghapus dari Anko-sensei.

"Tuan Uzumaki! Jangan ngobrol saat pelajaran berlangsung!" bentak Anko-sensei. Semua murid langsung bersembunyi dibawah meja. GEMPA DATANG! *dicambukin pake rambut Orochimaru*

"Ma-maaf Anko-sensei," kata Naruto dengan celananya yang sudah basah. Organ ekskresinya ternyata ikut-ikutan ketakutan akan meledaknya Anko-sensei.

"BHUAHAHAHAHA NARUTO NGOMPOL!" seru Kiba sehingga seluruh kelas ikut menertawakannya.

'BRAK'

"DIAM SEMUA!" bentak Anko-sensei lebih keras dari yang tadi.

KRINGGG….

"YEYYYYY" seru semua murid girang dan langsung berhamburan keluar kelas, meninggalkan Anko-sensei yang tercengang-cengang melihat kejadian yang seperti di film-film. Dramatis! (?)

"Pe…pe-pelajaran selesai," kata Anko-sensei yang masih sweatdrop dan melangkah keluar kelas dengan menunduk. Ada aura-aura hitam yang mengelilinginya. Seperti di komik-komik! Dramatis! *tampol*

Di halaman depan Konoha JHS….

"Sa….S-Sakura," panggil Naruto terhadap kekasihnya yang sedaritadi memalingkan mukanya. Yup! Sesuai tekadnya, Naruto mengajak Sakura ke halaman sekolah untuk berbicara serius. Tentu tentang hubungannya dengan Sakura yang seperti diujung tanduk.

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura sinis. Tatapannya yang tajam dan raut mukanya yang seram menandakan bahwa ia masih marah terhadap Naruto.

"Sakura…aku…tolong jawab pertanyaanku," kata Naruto gugup.

"Pertanyaan apa?" Tanya Sakura yang tentunya masih marah.

"Kamu mau apa dari aku? Please! Aku bersedia melakukan apa aja asal kita bisa baikan lagi!" mohon Naruto.

"Apa saja? Yakin?" Tanya Sakura meyakinkan.

"Iya! Apa saja!" kata Naruto dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan.

"Jauhi Hinata Hyuga!"

'DEG' sungguh tak biasa jantung Naruto berdegup kencang seperti ini. Bahkan lebih kencang pada saat dia menembak Sakura secara langsung.

"Ja-jauhi…Hi-hinata?" Tanya Naruto kaget setengah mati.

"Ya! Jauhi dia! Kalau kamu masih mau denganku, kalau tidak yasu…,"

"O-oke! A-aku…aku turuti maumu!" kata Naruto gugup. Mungkinkah dia tidak rela menjauhi Hinata?

Mendengar pernyataan tersebut Sakura mendekati Naruto dan….

'CUP'

Bibir Sakura mencium pipi kiri Naruto. Terasa hambar, itu yang dirasakan Naruto.

"Oke sayang, aku ke kelas dulu, ya," kata Sakura yang tiba-tiba berubah drastic. Dari jutek, dan sinis menjadi…..bersikap manis.

"Ya, dadah…," Naruto melambaikan tangannya. Sekarang dirinya merasa lebih galau dibandingkan dengan yang tadi. Menjauhi Hinata? Ia sungguh tak rela.

Di kelas…..

"Hi-hinata…," panggil Naruto dengan muka yang ditekuk. Membuat sang gadis primadona itu curiga.

"Lo kenapa, Nar? Sakit?" itulah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Hinata kepadanya. Sakit? iya, Naruto merasakan sakit. Sakit yang sangat menyesakan di dadanya.

"Gak kok…em, Hin tadi gue udah ngomong sama Sakura," kata Naruto. Dadanya semakin sesak.

"Terus gimana? Cie udah baikan," kata Hinata yang menyenggol-nyenggol lengan Naruto iseng. Naruto tersenyum palsu sambil mengangguk.

"Tapi…dia bilang…," Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya. Sungguh dia tak tega untuk mengatakan ini.

"Bilang apaan?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Gue harus ngejauhin lo,"

'DEG' bagai disambar petir di siang hari.'Gue harus ngejauhin lo' kalimat itu penyebabnya.

"T-tapi Hin, gue gak…," ucapan Naruto dipotong oleh Hinata.

"Ya jauhin gue lah, Nar," kata Hinata tersenyum kecut.

"T-tapi…tapi..gue gak mau jauhin lo! Lo sahabat gue Hin!" ucap Naruto dengan keras. Sampai sebagian murid dikelas itu melirik padanya.

"Lo sayang sama Sakura, kan Naruto? Kalau itu yang Sakura mau dari lo. Ya lakukan! Gue yakin, hubungan lo berdua bakal langgeng sampai nikah hehe," kata Hinata meyakinkan. Jempol ala Guy-sensei ditunjukkannya kepada Naruto.

Hening…

Naruto tidak berbicara apa-apa. Jempol Hinata dia turunkan. Di genggamnya tangan Hinata itu.

'Dingin' pikir Hinata.

"Gue gak bakal apa-apa Nar, gue gak keberatan kok dijauhin lo. Lo tetep akan jadi sahabat gue kok," kata Hinata menghibur Naruto. Pemuda itu begitu tersentuh dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh sahabatnya itu. Bibirnya membentuk huruf 'U' ya, Naruto tersenyum tulus pada akhirnya. Hinata pun demikian.

"Makasih ya, Hinata-hime," kata Naruto yang spontan memeluk Hinata. Kali ini dia membuat semua perempuan iri dan semua fans Hinata menatap tajam kepadanya. Tapi, siapa peduli? Yang ia pedulikan adalah rasa nyaman saat memeluk Hinata. Eh nyaman?

"Hime?" Tanya Hinata salah tingkah, mukanya pun sudah semerah tomat.

"Ehm…fans-fans anehmu memanggilmu begitu kan? Hehe aku bercanda kok," jelas Naruto yang sudah melepas pelukannya.

'Gak bercanda juga gak apa-apa kok, Nar' batin Hinata ke geeran.

"Jadi…," kata Hinata bermaksud melanjutkan masalah yang sangat tak terduga.

"Gue….bakal kangen ngomong sama lo Hinata," ucap Naruto.

"Ngomong dikit gak apa-apa, kan? Lebay lo ah," kata Hinata meninju kecil lengan Naruto.

"Ya tetep aja….,"

"Iya, gue ngerti kok Nar. Lo juga harus ngejaga perasaan Sakura. Pacar mana sih yang gak cemburu saat ngelihat pacarnya lebih deket sama cewek lain?" ucapan Hinata ada benarnya juga, tapi Naruto masih tidak rela menjauhi Hinata.

-skip time: waktunya pulang-

"NARUTO SAYANG! NARUTO SAYANG!" Sakura teriak-teriak untuk memanggil kekasihnya dari jauh. Yang dipanggil langsung berjalan ke arah gerbang sekolah.

"Hai Sakura-chan, yuk pulang," ajak Naruto. Sakura membalasnya dengan menggandeng lengan Naruto penuh manja.

Suasana ini terasa asing bagi Naruto. Biasanya ada Hinata yang menemaninya sampai gerbang sekolah untuk menemui Sakura, dan sekarang tidak ada. Acara 'jauh-menjauhi' telah dimulainya.

_0*0_

6 bulan telah berlalu, pasangan NaruSaku baik-baik saja. Tidak ada masalah yang mengancam hubungan mereka. Sakura sangat bahagia dengan Naruto. Kalau Naruto sendiri? Perasaan masih tidak rela untuk menjauhi Hinata. Ya, sudah 6 bulan Naruto dan Hinata tidak berbicara, kecuali tentang pelajaran, itu pun kalau ada pembagian kelompok.

Perasaan Naruto sekarang lebih galau lagi. Dia dengar-dengar sang hime (maksudnya Hinata) sedang dekat dengan anak baru yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Andai saja tidak ada masalah 'menjauhi' mungkin bocah Uchiha itu tidak mendekati Hinata.

"Kyaaa lihat-lihat! Itu mereka! Ini gossip apa fakta sih?" teriak seorang murid yang bercepol dua, kalau tidak salah Tenten namanya.

Naruto mencari-cari objek yang dimaksud Tenten. Dan matanya menemukan Hinata dan Sasuke Uchiha sedang berjalan berdua. Keduanya terlihat sangat serasi. Tak sanggup untuk melihat adegan yang memuakkan baginya itu, segeralah dia menuju halaman sekolah. Sakura yang melihat Naruto pergi dengan muka sebal langsung mengikutinya.

"SIAL SIAL SIAL! Kenapa sih gue? Kenapa dada gue gak enak banget waktu ngeliat Hinata sama Uchiha itu? ARGGHH!" ucap Naruto yang kesal terhadap dirinya sendiri dan membanting tubuhnya sendiri direrumputan.

"Naruto…kamu kenapa?" tiba-tiba gadis berambut pink muncul diatas kepalanya. Dialah Sakura.

Naruto tidak merespon pertanyaan Sakura. Dia malah berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura bingung terhadap kelakuan kekasihnya itu hanya diam saja.

'Sekarang gue sadar, gue hanya menganggumi Sakura, dan gue mencintai Hinata, kenapa baru sadar sih?' batin Naruto kesal. Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Frustasi oleh cinta.

-THE END-

**aneh ya? ==" emang terakhir-akhirnya Hana rada eror otaknya =A="**

**yahh Hana butuh saran kalian ^^ review yaaa :D**


End file.
